A Monument to Loss
by ben10987654321
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is going to her quarters when she finds Q sitting there. He goes on to tell about the greatest war in history, The Time War. ST:VOY and Doctor Who xover.


**A Monument to Loss**

Summary: Kathryn Janeway is going to her quarters when she finds Q sitting there. He goes on to tell about the greatest war in history, The Time War. ST:VOY and Doctor Who xover.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Note: Just a random idea really. Comes from DW season 1 and the Gelf. They talked about how lower lifeforms were unaware of the Time War but it had an effect of more evolved beings. Hence this story having Q in it.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager is returning to her quarters after another tedious day travelling through this void they came across. There are no stars, no planets, no detectable life and by their calculations it will take 2 years to cross. One of the things that helped the crew endure being 70,000 light years from home was that they seemed to be able to find new things to focus their attention on but for the next 24 months there would be nothing. Even Kathryn has started to spend more and more time in her quarters, no point being on the bridge when there is nothing to do. She walks into her quarters to find someone sitting there in the dark.

"Hello, who's here?"

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you Kathy"

"Q? Computer, lights" The lights come on.

Kathryn looks at Q. She's annoyed and about to chastise him but stops when she sees him. He looks sad and possibly perhaps ill. Can a Q get ill? And has he been crying? His eyes look bloodshot. "Q, are you alright?"

"No, not really. Your lucky you know being a lesser life form. You can't feel it, you weren't even aware it took place but the Q watched it. We felt the universe convulse and ripple as they tried to annihilate each other. Paradoxes, tears, anomalies beyond your understanding, it's up to us to fix them now. That's what I was doing when I saw you"

Kathryn really doesn't understand. "Who was trying to annihilate each other? What happened?"

"The Time War" was Q's reply

Time War? Wait, that sounds familiar. "You mean what happened to Jonathan Archer in the 22nd century"

"That meaningless little disruption barely affected your own little quadrant of the galaxy. The Last Great Time War spanned all creation, it nearly destroyed creation. It would have too if they hadn't been stopped"

"Q, I'm a little lost"

"I can show you, if you'll let me"

Kathryn nods and Q snaps his fingers. They disappear in a flash of light. Kathryn finds herself standing on an asteroid orbiting a binary star. "Q?"

"Over here"

Kathryn turns around and walks over to where Q is standing. Carved into the rock are strange circles and symbols. "What is this?"

"A monument. It says 'I carve this in memory of my people who sacrificed their lives in The Last Great Time War. For those who come across this, know that they gave their lives to save creation itself. I am alone now, their voices are gone. I am the Last of the Time Lords, may they forgive me for what I had to do. I'm sorry, I am so sorry'."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"A Lord of space and time and matter and energy. They could bend it, manipulate it. It was theirs to command. They were the oldest surviving race in creation. They had been here since the Dark Times"

"Dark Times?"

"The early universe, billions of years ago before your sun burned hot, was chaotic and violent. The early empires waged constant warfare against each other until the Time Lords came along and put an end to it. Before this the Time Lords hadn't had to fight a war in 10 million years but they had to be stopped"

"Who?"

"The Daleks" Q says it with venom "Hideous creatures. They can only feel one emotion, hate. They are the ultimate in racial cleansing. Anything that isn't a Dalek is to be exterminated. They would have undone creation itself if they had won"

Kathryn looks around. "Where are we?"

"Gallifrey, the homeworld of the Time Lords or rather what's left of it. This is where the final battle took place. The entire Dalek race, 10 million ships launched the final assault but it was a trap. They were all destroyed in a second but this was the cost. The planet destroyed, the Time Lords all but extinct."

"How was this done in a second?"

"Beyond your understanding. He tried to find another way, he tried everything"

"Who?"

"The survivor, the one who carved this monument. He did this"

"He destroyed his own people!?"

"Oh Kathy if there had been another way he would have taken it but there wasn't. His choice was destroy his own people and the Daleks or let countless trillions die. Billions have already died, billions never came into being, wiped from creation itself. The paradoxes I mentioned, whole species, planets, star systems that you don't think ever existed but they did, I remember them. I'll have to carry that forever"

Kathryn couldn't even begin to comprehend making that kind of choice. "What happened to the survivor?"

"He's still out there travelling from place to place, what else can he do? He's alone in every sense of the word. He is the last of the Time Lords. He is fire, he burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe. He is the Oncoming Storm. He is a wanderer, the man without a home, the lonely God."

"Q why did you bring me here?"

"So they would be remembered. Will you do that Kathy? Will you remember them?"

"Yes"

"Good, now lets get you back." Q snaps his fingers and they reappear in Kathryn's quarters. "Well I have to go, sort out the mess the best I can. It's never going to be the same again, the universe is now less kind. You'll have to be more careful with time. They aren't around to fix it anymore."

Kathryn notices he still looks pale "Q will you be alright?"

"In time." Q has a sad smile at his joke. He then snaps his fingers and leaves in a flash of light.

Kathryn goes and sits down. Q had described a universe wide war that no-one knew took place. How would she put this in her log? She wonders where the survivor is now. What had Q called him? The Oncoming Storm? She wonders if he's mentioned in the Federation Database. She goes over to the console "Computer, look up any reference to an individual known as the Oncoming Storm?"

"Working"

The door chimes. "Enter"

Seven of Nine walks in. "Captain, we were going to the holodeck together"

"Just a moment Seven."

Seven rather curious walks over to see what Captain Janeway is looking at.

"Search complete, there are 8,269 references spanning all known worlds"

"Captain?"

"I had a visit from Q. He took me to this world called Gallifrey."

"The home of the Time Lords"

"You've heard of them?"

"Only as myths from species assimilated by the Borg"

"They're dead, killed in a war, except for one. Q called him the Oncoming Storm. I've looking to see if he is mentioned in the Federation database. Strange it talks about a man travelling in a blue box"

Seven rather stunned barely whispers out "The Doctor"

"What about him?"

"The individual you are searching for, he calls himself the Doctor"

"How do you know this?"

"I met him"

"When?"

"Before I was assimilated. When I was travelling with my parents a blue box materialised on our ship. The man inside called himself the Doctor"

"What was he like?"

"He was strange. His mind seem to go off at tangents. I do remember he read me a story before I went to bed. He said he use to do it for his daughter. Then…"

"What is it Seven?"

"It might have been a dream but I think he sang to me in my mind"

"Telepathy?"

"I am uncertain. It was such a beautiful song, unlike anything I had ever heard before or since. When I woke up the next day he was gone"

"Well I'll tell you everything that happened with Q and then we'll tell the rest of the crew. Q said they should be remembered and I'm going to see that they are"

Kathryn then goes on to tell Seven everything, while Seven recalls the song she heard and the noise his ship made. It sounded like the Universe itself.


End file.
